Did I really?
by PinapplesGlory
Summary: Kashino and Ichigo spend Spring break together... LEMONS


_*Disclaimer I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere :P*_

_Kashino and Ichigo have been dating for almost five months, and it was two days until Spring break. Kashino was upset about having to go home to his parent's house, where they would pester him to become a doctor once more. (Both of legal age :P)_

"Well, if you want you can always come over to my house. My parents aren't going to be there though… They're going to visit our Grandparents since they assumed I was going to stay here… But if you want we can go back to my house and spend the break together!" Ichigo said in her usual cheery attitude.

Kashino agreed immediately. Anything to get him away from his parents' urging him to study for his doctor career they were still _sure_ was going to happen. Only later did it all hit him like a ton of bricks. Alone. In the house. With his girlfriend. Just what was going to happen? Kashino's mind started to drift away into fantasies before he snapped back.

_What the heck am I thinking about? As if I'd ever…_

He walked with Ichigo back to her house as she unlocked the door, letting them both in. She was still smiling brightly as she skipped in.

"You can put your stuff there," she sang as Kashino obeyed. "You've been here once before right?"

"Yeah…" Kashino responded uncomfortably. Obviously he's the only one thinking this, but why can't he stop? He followed Ichigo as she skipped into her room.

"So, I think it'd be best if we both sleep in my bed. My sister and parents will see someone's been in there if you sleep in one of their beds… and they'd kill me if they found out," She added with a giggle.

"Uhm… O-okay I guess…" he responded nervously.

It was finally time to go to bed after a long day of playing and cooking. Ichigo scooted in on the inside and Kashino was on the outside. Since the bed was only meant for one person, they had to get kind of close. Ichigo didn't seem to think anything of it.

"It's normal for couples to sleep together right?" She asked with her smile still not fading.

"Yeah, I think," Kashino attempted to reply normally. His eyes drifted down and saw Ichigo displaying some cleavage from being so close. His eyes quickly darted away, but his mind kept wandering to forbidden thoughts. _I don't want it. I never will, why do I keep having these thoughts?_

"Kashino? Are you okay?" Ichigo asked curiously as she peeked a look at his face. "You look uncomfortable."

"I'm fine," He barked back, still not looking at her. Ichigo inched closer, her breasts rubbed against him.

"Really?" She asked still concerned.

"Y-yes!" Kashino said a bit too quickly. He hadn't noticed how much she'd developed since middle school. All the thoughts made him start to get an erection. He tried to back away, but he'd fall off the bed and she'd see it.

Thinking the action was his leg pushing against hers, she started to play back.

"I-Ichigo, stop…" Kashino managed to get out through a stifled moan. All the teasing made it get harder.

"What, did I hurt you?" She asked ignorantly. "I thought since your leg was playing first I thought I would play back."

For a few moments, Kashino didn't say anything. He didn't know _what_ to say. "It wasn't my leg…" He decided on the words.

"Huh? Then what was it?" She asked bemused, pushing again. It was obvious she wasn't educated at all on this subject.

"I-Ichigo…" Kashino mumbled, trying to get back, but fell off the bed.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked as she got down next to him, "I did hurt you," She said as stared at the giant bulge in his pants, mistaking it for some kind of bruise or other injury. She cupped the erection in her hands.

"No, Ichigo!" Kashino yelled, staggering back again, "I can't take much more…"

"I'm just trying to make it feel better," Ichigo replied with a hurt look on her face, like she was unwanted.

"It's not that… I just…"

"What?"

Kashino paused for a moment. He didn't know what to say… Ichigo crawled back over to him.

"It hurts right? Let me see," She started to pull down his zipper.

"W-Wait, don't!" Kashino exclaimed, but she already had. His partner was standing almost completely vertical under his boxers.

"K-Kashino, what's—" Ichigo said quietly as she reached to touch it. The contact without jeans as a barrier made it get even harder, wanting more. Kashino tried to hold back, but started to lose control.

"Do you want to know what it is?" Kashino asked in a husky voice. It's like he'd completely transformed. Even he was surprised with himself, but he couldn't stop himself. He pinned her to the ground as he started to lick her ear.

"K-Kashino… what are you doing?"

"Why don't we find out?" He answered with a question, running his hands down her sides, making her spine tingle.

"U-um.. I'm starting to feel a little weird," she said quietly as she lay motionless, letting him do whatever he wanted

"That's supposed to happen," he replied seductively as he slid his hands under her bra, playing with her breasts.

"Ah! Kashino…" He silenced her with a kiss as he pulled off her shirt.

"Speak through your body…" He said with a smirk as he started kissing down her body, her neck, shoulders, then started licking around her nipples.

"A-ah" Ichigo moaned, arching her back. The sadist felt her squirm under him, only encouraging him more. His hand started wandering to the forbidden area, pressing into her panties.

"K-Kashino!" Ichigo yelled, arching her back once more. His fingers started getting damp as he pulled off the fabric.

"Why am I so wet?" Ichigo asked obliviously again. Kashino pulled his shirt off, getting on top of her.

"Because you. Want. Me." He separated his words, breathing onto her neck. He started to toy with her, rubbing her opening, going in and out only to have her respond in moans and squirming.

_What the heck am I doing?!_ His conscious finally came back to him. He stopped toying with her.

"I'm sorry… I don't know what got into me…" He said as cowered back. Ichigo sat up and walked over to him.

"It's okay, I kind of liked it," Her smile was back on her, but her cheeks were scarlet. "What about you?" She said seductively, rather she meant to or not, as she traced one of her fingers down his chest down to his pelvis area.

"I-I- um… I guess… I…." He was at loss of words as Ichigo's finger wandered to his forbidden area, lightly stroking it. She swirled her finger around the tip as she leaned down to lick it.

"I do this right?" She asked as she started without his response. He thought she knew nothing of the area… but she was really good at this. As she came up, she flicked the tip of his partner with her tongue, only to have white liquid spurt out. Drops landed on the corners of her lips as she licked them away.

"Ah… Ichigo…" he moaned as he pushed her back down. "Um… can I?" He asked, shocked that he actually wanted to. Ichigo nodded her head as he entered slowly. Though it hurt at first, it was overtaken by pure pleasure by the time he was completely in. Letting out a moan, Kashino started to speed up little by little. He pulled out when they both climaxed.

They both lay on their backs, falling asleep in that same spot, and awakening without a single cloth over them. Kashino, waking up first as usual, opened his eyes to reveal Ichigo's bare body asleep. His only thought was:

_Did I really…_


End file.
